Take it Off
by Placido
Summary: "Why not!" She shouted as she straddled him reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. She began to shake him as she yelled "Why can't you love me, Why don't you want me?" She shook him faster and harder. Tell me, she orders. Tell me you love me." "I can't."
1. Chapter 1

Take it Off

Chapter One:

It was so quiet. Sakura's trained ears heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turns around and see's a familer face and smiles.

"Is your wound still bothering you?" Sakura asked.

His arm was still in a sling and wrapped carefully by Sakura truely not to long ago.

"Oh no...it's fine." The young man looked down at the ground trying to avoid the pink haired medic's green analyzing eyes. "A-Actually, ever since you treated me...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Reaching inside his brown vest pocket he pulled out an envelop.

With trembling hands he gives it to her.

"What is this?" Sakura asked.

"I-It's...what they call a "love letter."

Sakura's mouth opened as if she was about to say something but he got the first word in. "When I go into battle again, there's no guarantee that I'll come back alive. So...will you go out with me?" he asked the pinkette in front of him.

That left her thinking what should she answer; she just got asked by a very handsome guy if she could go out with him.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, putting the envelope close to her heart to show her appreciation. "But I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. Sorry."

"Oh...I see. That's too bad."

When he had left the tent Sakura went to her desk in the corner of the tent and opened a drawer full of letters with little hearts all over them. Dropping the recent love letter with the rest of the stack of heart-felt messages she closed the drawer with a sigh.

**-5 Hours earlier/ago**

Sakura was a beautiful young women of every guys' dreams. But, she turns every guy that asked her out down. She only wishes there was that someone special someone who she liked would change their mind about her...

"Sakura, you're not eating anything."

Ino tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and gave her friend a worried glance. Sakura was initially about to leave the Yamanaka Flower Shop, but had turned back around in the doorway to face the vicinity once again. Besides this was Ino's only lunch break and she needed a good girl talk right about now.

"The new shop looks great. How has bussiness been so far?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"Oh really you think so? Thanks. I thought Konoha or what's left of it anyway... needed some color to it. So I'm hoping to do my part in bringing a little life back to it's people."

"That's great Ino." Sakura said in a bored tone.

She wasn't really intrested in talking about flowers. A loud sigh disturbed the silence as Ino leaned over the counter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't like the taste of this stuff," Sakura explained, looking disgustingly at the treat she was holding.

"It's onigiri. You love onigiri," Ino pointed out.

Sakura said nothing, and then, "Y—yeah."

Ino gasped and jumped up. Sakura raised her eyebrow and scanned the flower shop to see what had alarmed Ino. When her eyes settled back on her best friend, Ino spoke again. "Are you...dieting?" she asked.

"Ino, I'm not on a diet."

Ino waved a finger at Sakura. "If you're trying to lose weight, we should lose it together! It'd be more fun that way! It's not fair if you get skinny and I don't! Then again, I'm already naturally skinny so—"

Sakura growled. "I'm not dieting Ino-pig!"

Ino sat back down on the stool and scowled. "Well you should have said so!" she shouted.

The kunoichi stared down each other, and Sakura eventually began to concentrate and nibble on her onigiri in silence.

Ino sighed. "So what's wrong?"

"You asked me that already. Stop asking."

"I just want to know, sheesh! You're just not yourself today Sakura. I should know, because you're so bad at hiding your feelings."

Sakura got up and threw the rest of her onigiri into the trash. "If I tell you what's wrong, promise not to laugh?"

"Sure."

"Or call me a crybaby? You did that a lot when we were little. I want you to know that we're too old for that now."

"But you are one, Sakura," Ino remarked. "So what's the matter with you?"

"Ino…have you ever liked someone so much, but the other person didn't like you back?"

"Sasuke. Duh. But that was a long time ago in the Academy. You should know that Sakura we practically fought over him remember?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino knew her too well. "I mean," Sakura started, "You like that person so much, for too long, it hurts, that you just can't hold back your feelings anymore. Like their going to explode if you don't do something about it and-"

The flower shop door opens with a ting of a bell, Sakura can feel it when someone approaches her, she lifts up her head to see who it is.

"Ohayo, Sakura," a guy greets her.

"Oh! Ohayo gozaimasu, Jin!" Sakura replies. Jin used to be one of her patient's. He had a crush on her, but Sakura didn't like him that way, they were good friends. But that still didn't stop guys like Jin from asking her out everyday.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," Jin said.

Sakura put on a big smile, "I'm great! Konoha seems to keep getting better and better. What about you? How have you been?" Sakura replies as sweet as she can.

"I'm fine, thank you. I – "

"Sakura. Who's this good-looking stud?" Sakura hears Ino calls.

"Gomensai how rude of me! Ino this is one of my patients Jin. This is my best friend Ino." Sakura looks at him. "But I like to call her pig."

"Forehead."

"Piggy."

"Billboard Brow."

"Ino-Pig."

"Shut up."

Bingo. "I win."

Ino rolls her eyes and looks at Jin. "What brings you here, Jin?"

Jin seems to be taken aback by their previous word-fight. "I'm, um, I just came by to greet Sakura. I heard she was at the flower shop. So Sakura can I ask you something...alone?" he said looking over at Ino.

"Oh! Don't mind me. Pretened I'm not even here!" Ino grinned with a wave of the hand.

"Hai, what is it?" Sakura asked.

She already knew.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Sasuke's face flashed in her mind and Sakura shook her head to rid his face from inside her head.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, gomensai I'm just not ready for a relationship."

"Please give me a chance Miss Sakura!" He bowed.

He was practically begging.

"Jin raise your head. You look ridiculous." Sakura said.

"No I will not Miss Sakura! I've sent you five love letters and you haven't responed to any of them! I love you Miss Sakura!" he begged as he clung to her. Sakura's fist tightend. When were these guys going to take the hint that she wasn't intrested? But then she relized she used to be like Jin and now she was in Sasuke's shoes.

_'So this is how it feels...' _

"Do my feeling mean nothing to you?" Sakura seethed, pushing away the boy's face , "How can I be blunter than I've been? I'm not interested." Sakura slowly reiterated, drawing out each word as if speaking to a kindergartener, "If you really love me like you say you do then you have to respect my feelings. I'm sorry please leave."

"Gomen," he whispered letting go of her, "I was too pushy right? I'll talk to you later Sakura."

Sakura smiled at Jin. "Alright, Jin. Take care of yourself!"

"Don't get sunburn; you have a _fine_ body to keep in shape!" Ino joked.

"Ino! Are you trying to embarrass me?" Sakura scolded.

Is he _blushing_? "Thanks, I will. And you too!" and waves goodbye to Sakura. As soon as he's out of hearing zone, Sakura turned to Ino.

"Jama mendoukusai... I thought he'd never leave," Sakura said tiredly.

Ino gave Sakura a WTH look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura replies calmly.

"You missed your chance with him. You scared the poor guy away!" Ino exclaim.

"He was crossing the line." Sakura eyes her.

"What line? Are you crazy forehead, what women in her right mind would want to draw the line, especially a guy that looks like that?"

"It's my line and _I _draw it," Sakura hissed. I mean, just the other day he gave me a really nice love letter and a kimono, out of the blue! But I don't know him very well and —"

Ino sighed and shook her head. "You still have a lot to learn about guys...he gave YOU a love letter AND a kimono?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh, Ino." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Gomensai Sakura, I didn't mean to laugh. But still why not go on one date with the guy?"

"I don't need anybody. Ever since I became Tsunade's apprentice, I've been through everything by myself. I don't need the kind of love couples have. I was hardwired to be independent."

She was part of The Medic Field, and anything dealing with love shouldn't be her concern, she knew that. But she didn't know why love letters and heart-felt gifts kept coming. Why'd she have to make two or more people fall in love with her when obviously, she didn't feel the same way? Why did she have to keep rejecting them when they just kept coming back? Why did she ever coin the term 'soul mate' or maybe, 'the right one' or possibly 'other half'? Those are stupid. Love like that is stupid. Her thinking about it is stupid. She knew better.

This was why she was part of The Medic Field. The top medic, even. She knew she had no chance at understanding love, and that she planned keeping it that way. She didn't need love like that. And in a world full of other people who were so desperate for it, she only truly found one true oasis. A place and a home-built and hardwired for only the most independent ninja, where they would become better individuals each day. The medic field.

"I don't need anybody else to live. I can handle myself on my own. I don't need love like that."

"Forehead, it's been two years—two freaking years, and you still haven't had a boyfriend or anything. You haven't even kiss a guy yet, to top it off you're a virgin for crying out loud. If I wasn't in a relationship already, I would be on every guy in Konoha in a minute. Why aren't you dating anybody?"

There was a sigh, as the blond-haired, blue-eyed, kunoichi took another gulp of her tea, and turned to her long-time best friend (and yes, one-time rival). She eyed the girl beside her critically and then gasped spitting her drink all over Sakura in her shocked state.

"Oh, my Kami...are you still in love with him?"

The pink-haired, green-eyed, slender kunoichi look didn't even look alarmed at the statement, giving out another sigh in turn. She nodded her head emphatically.

"What do you think?" Sakura simply stated.

"Oh Kami!" the blond yelled. "You are!"

"You're still in love with Sasuke!"

"Shh, quiet Ino-pig! I don't want all of Konoha to know!" Sakura covered her friends mouth with her hands.

"Sakura are you saying…?" Ino ask desperately, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't true, to just say that she's given up on the bastard of a traitor.

Sakura nods and what she says has tears of pain misting over her eyes, causing her lower lip to tremble and a quirk of her lip to appear. And Sakura finds herself thinking the oddest thing. Like what it was that made her fall so deeply and madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. And then it hits her. He didn't say anything. He didn't really make any type of move. He just looked at her. Sakura smiled at the memory. He just looked at her and those dark beautiful eyes of his smiled the most brilliant shade of sunshine that she had and ever will have seen in all her life.

"Yes...why couldn't you end up on the same team as him instead of me?!"

"I know!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's not as perfect as everyone thinks, Ino," Sakura pointed out. "I learned that the hard way. But if Sasuke began to say what he was thinking, minus the insults towards others, then it'd definitely make my life easier. I'd be clearer on my feelings for him. Maybe."

"Hmph. Maybe?"

"Some of my happiest times were with team seven," Sakura said. "And he was always there, along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I got to know him, but I don't know why I keep denying it. I feel guilty for keeping a crush for so long."

"Maybe it's not a crush," Ino suggested. "You've been pining over him for so long."

"I'm not sure," Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I'm in love with him—I mean, I even told him that the day when he left the village. But other times...I desperately try to convince myself that it's a crush that will eventually go away."

"If you desperately try to convince yourself that it's a crush," Ino responded, "Then you're in love with him. Sakura, you and Naruto seemed so gloomy when he was gone, and even though you two tried to keep each other happy didn't you once mention that you felt like a piece of you was gone? Every time he was brought up you could barely speak; you also spent weeks next to his bedside when he was in the hospital, bringing a fresh flower everyday. Should I go on?"

"Ino..." Sakura softly said. "You..."

"I don't mind," Ino murmured, with a small smile. "It took me a long time to wake up smell the roses, but I got two troublesome guys to deal with everyday on my own team. And I know you love him. It's so obvious! You probably said it was a crush to make me feel better or something. Hmph! As if you should feel sorry for me! Besides Sasuke isn't my type." Ino winked.

Sakura pouted. She didn't think it was _that_ obvious. "Sorry for making you listen to me, but…" Sakura tried not to grit her teeth. She had a hard time saying this to her rival. "…thanks for listening anyway-Wait Sasuke not your type? Since when?"

Ino went into a thinking pose shifting all her weight to one side, "This year I'm going for something tall, lean, with black spiky hairy with a ponytail. You could guess who I'm talking about," Ino giggled at her. "And I like hearing you whine about your love life, really." She then grinned.

"I know. So do I."

"Do you think it was true?" Ino broke the silence.

"Try being a little more specific, Ino-pig."

She snorted without much conviction. "Do you think that Sasuke really does like girls with long hair?"

Sakura felt a smirk tug at her lips again and shrugs. "I don't know. He's changed so much Ino."

"I don't think he does."

"Why not?"

Ino stared up at the remarkably blue sky. "He never noticed anybody, let alone girls with long hair. He never noticed me," she paused, then continued, "Or you. Not really."

The pink-haired shinobi didn't feel like arguing the truth right then. It was a bad day. But she did have something to add. "Naruto. He noticed Naruto."

"Did he? I never really noticed." The girl took a moment to chuckle quietly at the irony. "Why him?"

"I don't know," she sighed. The longer she'd pursued Sasuke, the longer she'd tried to understand him and tried to convince both herself and Ino that she knew him best, the more she'd come to realize how little she really did know him. "I don't know."

"I guess they were pretty close, eh?"

"I guess. Yeah. Yeah, they were. Closer to each other than either of them were to me," she admitted.

"I wonder," Ino began with a giggle, disturbing the silence every time it tried to settle over them. "I wonder if Naruto knows."

"More specific, Ino."

"I wonder if Naruto knows whether or not Sasuke likes girls with long hair."

Accidentally, Sakura let out a snort of laughter. The image of an over-excited, hyper-active Naruto trying to discuss girls and long hair with a sullen Sasuke was pretty great. Her right hand reached up to tug at her shorter hair absent-mindedly. "Ino-pig."

"What, big-forehead?"

"I wish it could have been me."

"Sakura. Little vague, there."

The girl faced her childhood friend. "Sometimes I wish I could have been Sasuke's best friend. Sometimes I wish Naruto wasn't the only one with a chance at bringing him back." A tear leaked out of one eye and Sakura turned her face away. "I wish it could have been me."

Ino smiled. "I know. So do I. Just kidding with you Forehead."

Sakura laughs, at what Ino says and the pink haired ninja smiles a real, genuine smile for the first time in weeks. And then she turns serious and says in a heart-broken whisper, "I still love… I just… Sasuke." Sakura looks at Ino helplessly and her big blue eyes tell her some unspoken secret.

Ino smiles though and says simply, "I say you should confront the man and tell him how you feel. You're a great girl not to mention strong, too. Don't take no for an answer." Ino hit her fist on the counter to prove her point.

"So what you're saying is that I need to take the initiative?"

"That's righ-Wait what?"

A light bulb went went on in Sakura's head.

"I get it...It makes sense! Sasuke only responds to physical confrontation instead of human interaction. Thanks Ino!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

"Sakura, what are you going to do?" Ino called after her.

Sakura stopped in her tracks at the door, "Something I should have done a long time ago." Sakura tells her. And it's true. She should have done this in Genin days. She should have done this when Sasuke had called her "annoying". She had so many chances to do this, and she can hardly believe it takes some silly girl talk to actually do it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto Shippunden! **

**I'M STILL TRYING TO FIND OUT THE PLOT OF THIS FIC! AND PLUS I'M WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES MORE THEN THIS ONE!**

**Should I continue this or no? Please tell me.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**_~Placido_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fangirl Blues

Chapter Two:

The first thing she saw was Sasuke crowded around by a bunch of _fangirls_. Heart shaped eyes rested on him and his mind was obviously occupied elsewhere, because he didn't seem to notice her arrival. His infamous (normally chicken butt) hair hung loose and brushed against his face as he turned his head into her direction, she had no doubt he knew she was there. He was so calm, so relaxed, so unlike the boy she had gone to the Academy with so long ago, that it was almost beautiful. And while it wasn't a sight she was unaccustomed to, she still couldn't help but pause.

This would be the last time she would ever be able to do this.

And suddenly, Sakura forgot how to breathe.

The thought alone was almost enough to change her mind. It was simple enough: she could forget any of it ever happened once it was over – banish the thought from her mind after the deed was done – and continue their lives as if it had never happened. She couldn't bear to imagine living like this every day, coming home thinking about _him_ every day. Because despite the trash talking that _Konoha Weekly _continued to print, and despite everything her friends thought, Sakura loved him. Kami, she loved the beautiful Uchiha traitor so much that it hurt.

But that was exactly the reason why she had to do it. Because, honestly, it was the best for both of them. She had to talk to him, even if it killed them, because she loved him and it wasn't right for this to go unsaid. They had to talk.

Standing outside of the fangirl rampage, Sakura tried to center and clear her mind.

Breathe in. Breathe out fear.

Breathe in. Breathe out anger.

Breathe in. Breathe out regret.

It was a quiet enough that Sakura thought she could finally calm down and concentrate on the matter at hand until...

"Sasuke-kun, I love you!" Uh, never mind.

"No, no, Sasuke-kun. I love you!" Sasuke ignored them as he sat on a bench surrounded by crazy, drooling girls. He hadn't had a wink of sleep last night. He knew they had been out side his window all night. Breathing, misting up the window, thank god for locks.

"Sasuke-kun, do you love me?"

Sasuke stood up from his seat on the bench and the girls backed up scared. Afraid he might do something. But Sasuke kept walking hoping he could train. Alone.

He couldn't eat or sleep or even shower without one of them by him. He doesn't even know their names. They talked so much they gave him a headache.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Sasuke-kun, lets ditch these wannabes and get married!"

"No, get married to me, Sasuke-kun!"

"No, me!" Another screamed.

Sakura groaned.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he kept returning to that spot in the woods. Maybe it was because it was the quiet. Maybe it was to keep those crazy women off his back while he trained. Nope they followed him. Maybe because it reminded him-no.

It didn't remind him of the people and memories he abandoned. And it most certainly did not remind him of his old genin team, no matter how much he missed-no.

He just needed somewhere quiet to train. Yes, that was it. Sasuke went back to his sword and chidori violently at marked targets, ignoring loud squeling women who he kept seeing out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ohhh look at Sasuke-kun!"

"He's so powerful!" That comment, Sasuke liked but…

"If you don't get out of my way I won't hesitate to kill each and every one of you." It went silent. All was heard was the electricity from Sasuke's hand. Suddenly…

"Kill me first, Sasuke-kun!" A girl ran out to the crowd but another grabbed her and threw her back.

"No, kill me first, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_These girls are crazy_ Sakura thought. The girl from before came back and shoved the second girl. (A/N- Can't be bothered to give them names, LOL)

"Sasuke-kun's mine! He's going to kill me first."

"No, he's mine!"

"What are you talking about!? He's mine!" A girl from the back screamed. Then it all happened at once. Girls started clawing at each other, shoving, making others cry from insults. One by one the girls went down.

Sakura decided it would be impolite to leave now, so she continued toward him. Summoning her courage, she took a deep breath and approached him. But before she had the chance to do anything, she pushed passed dozen of girls to get to him. She didn't approach him any closer, however, afraid that she would change her mind if she did. "Sasuke!"

"Sakura..." His eyes were dark, aggrivated almost. He didn't ask her what was wrong and instead waited for her to speak. He watched in complete silence letting his eyes scan over her. His weapons were on the brink of becoming drawn if she seemed to be a threat or at least a problem. His dark eyebrows narrowed in silent puzzlement. She wasn't an enemy…but then just who was she to him? He wasn't sure what to call her anymore. It hadn't been that long since his return he had been released from prision and now currently on probabtion. In the past he had tried to kill her multiple times when she had gotten in the way and if he killed her now he honestly wouldn't feel a damn thing. No she wasn't an enemy but she wasn't a friend either...The young man tilted his head curiously; all the women were _supposed_ to be fightng over him. But her she was standing out of the crowed standing her ground in front of him. Most people would run and cower at his presence some didn't even have the curage to look him the eyes. Obviously she was being brave or very stupid.

He let his eyes watch those emerald gems she called eyes. He noticed they had become more dull and less bright over the years. Signifying she had been through many hardships. His eyes flicked towards her weapons, shethed behind her lower back. It looked like an axe as he examined it. Why was she wielding a weapon like this? He had never seen a woman with a large weapon before. He scowled; frustrated at how strange this girl's actions were that made her a mystery. Something about her had gained his attention. An old friend she may be but she was still a stranger. To use his power around her would have consequences, and if a fight between them insued, she would indeed die from the powers he did possess. His thoughts flicked back to the women he was just about deal with recently. Had she seen that? He ignored the question for now but let out a string of whispered bitter curses instead. He stood there waited for her to speak if at all.

Her heart pounded in her chest. An eternity seemed to pass, yet it didn't feel nearly long enough. When she finally spoke her voice – strong, unwavering, confident – betrayed how she truly felt.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." She spoke quietly, though her tone made everyone freeze.

"What do you mean, 'we need to talk?'

Sakura glanced nervously around at all the fangirls scurrying about, trying to make their way closer to Sasuke. "Not here. Not with everyone around."

"What do you want?" he inquired faintly.

"Please." She muttered; but he didn't look convinced to go anywhere with her. Sakura glared at him, "Can I talk to you privately. Now?"

His eyes gave her swift puzzled look before emptying but nodded and led her around the corner.

"Awww...why can't he be more friendly?" The fangirls sigh.

"But, that's what makes him so cool!" another fangirl said in a dream like state.

Sasuke leaned against the wall folding his arms, "So, what do you want?"

Her hands tightened, "Go out with me." Sakura demanded throwing death glares at his direction though it was hard to see him clearly with the lack of light.

Sasuke stared, his eyes narrowed slightly, it took him all his strength to make out those two simple letters of the heartbreaking _no._ She toned down her attitude a bit over the past few years, and she was acting more mature then ever, but still, all their conversations ether started or ended with a _Go out with me_.

He hated every second of it. He hated the way she would have a smile on her face ninety percent of the time, or the way she just wouldn't let him go. He hated the fact that she can lose her temper so easily. The fact that it can take her years to realize something. He hated the way her eyes would sparkle every time she looked at him. He hated looking at her face every time he would say no to her, and even more that she would cover it up just a second later with a joke, even though her eyes fell silent, sadness flowing within them. He hated her. He just hated her.

"No." He replied calmly making her anger flare. He continued to stare her down with folded arms.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to take no for an answer." She snapped, "_Oh, excuse me. You wouldn't mind going on a date would you?_" she let out a hollow laugh, just as bitter as it was empty. Her emerald green eyes darkened placing her hands on her hips. "I love you, Sasuke."

He looked calm remaining silent. For a moment, she could only admire how he could control his emotions so well. But then again, he was a Uchiha and if anyone knew how a Uchiha felt about something they could take advantage of it.

Sakura sighed unsure if he was going to answer, "I can't get over you. You're constantly in my head!" she yelled infuriated, "You had no _idea_ how frustrated and angry I was for three years!" Sakura felt her eyes swell wanting to tear, she didn't like it. She didn't like how she could be so deeply in love with him. How could she love hime him when he doesn't feel the same way? She was a masochistic.

Wordless, she glared at the wall besides her unable to look at Sasuke in the eye. She didn't know if she could handle the blue depths of his eyes. Sakura knew that he was watching her, waiting.

"I love you even after everything you have done."

He nodded as if she had asked a question, "I know but _try_ to understand…"

"So that's it? You only see me as a friend?" Saskue asked.

"_Friends?_" he questioned, "We are _not_ friends. There is nothing between us."

That shut her up. Sakura tightened her fist wanting to punch something, though it was normal she always was a very furious person by nature but you know something about him did make her very angry. She glanced away, his voice was lower now. Uncertain she flicked her eyes upward meeting his gaze. Feeling foolish again, Sakura sighed struggling not to be overwhelmed by the direction by where their conversation had taken. Sasuke didn't love her. And she love him. But they weren't friend in the very least?

Sakura smiled letting out a weary chuckle rubbing her head, "So…you're saying that we arn't even friends?"

"It's best if you stay away from me." He answered quietly. His blue eyes seemed to regain his composure of being emotionless. And without another word, he turned around and past her leaving her there.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" He didn't.

"Sasuke!" _Stop it_! she yelled in her head.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The words were only a whisper, as he felt the tight grip of her hand on his arm.

"What?" He spun around intending on making some intelligent remark that would set her back long enough for him to escape, but it was all gone with the wind as he saw her face. The bottomless hazel eyes, that held ditermination. "I have a bone to pick with you! You arn't going avoid me like the time we were genin and damnit you're going to listen to me" Her voice surprisingly sending shivers down his spine.

"Why sound so surprised?" he said pulling himself together. She can't work him like a puppet on a string. _No one can!_

"I was surprised you didn't kill those girls. I was starting to worry if you were feeling sick." she joked, a grin spreading on her face. She worried for him. _Hm, that would be wonderful if it weren't sarcasm_, he thought.

For years since they were kids she had been penning over him for too long. No. He's been resisting saying yes to her for years now. He won't let himself break now. But those eyes... No.

"Even if I were sick, which I am certainly not, it is none of your business. So, if we're done here..." He turned to leave, but she grabbed him around his waist, pulling him back, his chest crushed against her hard making him go into a coughing fit but she on the other hand didn't feel a thing. She smirked as his eyes widened at her strength. That strong inhuman strength now holding him so close to her, their noses almost touched, their lips just a few inches apart.

"You're strong." he noticed, he could practically feel his bones breaking.

"Remember when I used to be weak and you had to be careful with me?" Sakura smirked agin, "Now I have to be carful with you." She whispered leaning in close but not touching his lips.

"What are you..."

"Go out with me."

"No." He turned to leave so he wouldn't fall into temptation, Sakura didn't let him escape that easily.

She held him tighter making him crush in to her chest harder then before again. "Sakura...can't...breathe..." he rasped.

Sakura let him go as he grimiced at the pain rubbing at his chest painfully, "Gomensai, I guess I don't know my own strength?" Sakura smirked triumpthly.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Go out with me." Their hands brushed and he could feel bolts of electricity in his fingertips. It took all his strength not to grab her by the throat.

"I will when pigs fly" he fake mocked and moved on.

Her fists clenched painfully at her sides before she lashed out at Sasuke holding him up by the collar. The Uchiha grabbed at her hands, trying to make her put him back down on the ground. Sakura gritted her teeth and held onto the young man a little tighter. "Sakura, don't make me kill you." Sasuke growled.

"Oh okay you want to see pigs fly huh? Allow me to give you you're first lesson." she said as she kicked him and he flew across the streets of Konoha

Suddenly, Sasuke Uchiha found himself asking a new question. Why did he keep saying no, when he could end this once and for all anytime. Why was he so determined to refuse all of her pleads? Why wasn't he saying yes every time she would come up to him. Why was she so damn strong while he was just kicked in the gut all the way across Konoha this very moment?

And then he realised. He was afraid. He was terrified that she had that much strength and power over him.

Sasuke took a few moments to register what had actually happened.

The bich kicked him. Kicked him. She was dead.

She was fully aware that she had stopped breathing as soon as she realized what she had done to him. She sat as still as stone like a mouse hiding from a cat. She didn't dare breathe, or move.

"You're going on a date with me me Sasuke. I'm not leaving till you do."

She saw him clench the muscle in his jaw and he turned swiftly around. His eyes bleeding red, she expected that intimidated most people, but seeing so many times as Genin, it didn't really affect her anymore. But as he glared at her that hard, she thought about dying just there on the spot.

She took a deep breath out but quickly sucked it all back in when he took a few steps towards her.

"No. I will not." He said icily, as the tomoe in his eyes spun furiously. Sakura fought the urge to look away under his stare and tried to match his stern gaze.

"Yes, you are," She said, surprised at her own confidence. His eyes narrowed more so.

Sasuke made a noise somewhere caught between a deep noise in his throat and an angered growl.

Sasuke lunged at her, she side stepped sharply and he suddenly acknowledged a fist flying at his face. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he briefly glared at the girl. He stepped to right and caught her fist in his left hand. He silently noted the burning sensation in his hand as her moulded chakra burnt his skin.

She really wanted to hit him.

Sasuke had to fight back the amusement threatening to show on his face. With another quick punch with the other arms Sasuke fluently caught it with his other hand. Smirking Sakura grabbed his wrists that held her wrists, "Awww look Sasuke were holding hands." She teased.

Sasuke glared at her, but his eyes widened when he realized what she was planning. With a quick flick of the wrist, Sasuke was flying in the air as Sakura held onto his wrist the next thing he knew he was lying on his back on the ground, looking up at the girl as she crouched beside looking down at him.

"So that's the way you want to play?" He said darkly. He slowly stood up but Sakura pressed a strong boot on his sternum keeping him on the ground. "Not so fast Sasuke." Sasuke tried with all his might to get up but it felt like a tone of boulders were weighing him down that it was impossible to even move.

"You are going to go out with me." Sakura finally said, after a moment of silence.

"Hn,"

"I don't just want you." She answered, "I need you,"

He gasped, and felt as if the air was being sucked out of his lungs. His heart, banging heavily against his rib cage, felt like it was going to give out at any moment. He heard her gasp, closing his eyes and turning his head up to the sky also before glancing to her when she realized she was hurting him."If you value every bone in your body you better think twice before messing me Sasuke." Sakura looked at him with remorse, "And I'm sorry what I just did a few moments ago."

"Forget about it."

They sat in silence for a while before Sakura started talking again. He sighed irritably.

"So… about that date?" She asked, her tone dying at the end of the words.

"You're going right? I don't want to have to force you." She clarified.

"Hn,"

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

Sakura sighed.

"I have things to do _without_ you," he replied. He tried to get passed her, but Sakura sidestepped in front of him. He tried the other way, but she sidestepped again, arms folded, and that same look in her eye. Her smirk was starting to get on his nerves. He had no idea how strong this girl was. That smirk was wearing on his nerves fast. "This is getting old Sakura."

"I want you you to go on a date with me. I want to know why you won't say yes. What's so horrible about me that you won't go out with me? Or any girl, for that matter? If you're gay, just say so."

"I'm not gay and dates are stupid." He shoved her out of the way and started walking away. "Does that answer your question?"

Sakura gave him a punch to the shoulder and surprisingly, Sasuke discovered, it wasn't a bad one. "Not in the slightest." She caught up with him and fell in step. "So you don't like girls, and you don't like dates. You can still have a boyfriend without having any dates, so why don't you have a boyfriend? It's not like you're ugly by any means, I'm sure you could get one if you tried."

He glared down at her and walked faster, his feet stomping particularly hard on the ground on the way home. "Having someone you care about means you have to split your attention, and I only have four more years until I'm off probabtion, so I need to have all my focus on my training. I can't afford to be dating anyone, even if I wanted to, which I don't." He directed that last part at her, she could tell. "Missions and training comes first. And after I'm elegible to be a Konoha ninja again, I plan on getting a side job at the police force in my father's name so I can continue working after I am replaced. I have too much to plan for in the future."

"But there's so much more to life than training and missions!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her as if she'd just proposed that he become a normal civilian. "I mean, training is good just not all the time, but how are you ever going to have fun if all you do is train?"

"You don't know anything about me" Sasuke retorted. "There's always the excitement of a new challenge, and they make everything harder that helps you improve your skills."

"Sasuke," Sakura stopped in the middle of the dirt road, and surprisingly, Sasuke did the same. They faced each other. "Training is _not_ fun. I mean, think about it. Don't you need to learn at least a _little_ social interaction with people in order to be a good ninja?" Sasuke didn't say anything to protest, Sakura kept going. "And if you plan on getting a side major _while_ you're at konoha police force, how would you balance your time? Would your training still take precedence?"

"Of course not–"

"So then why are you letting it take such precedence now? Because if you let it run your life now, you'll let it run your life later."

Sasuke was actually at a loss of what to say. She didn't have that smile anymore, he noticed. She looked entirely serious now, completely passionate about what he had just said. And, against his will, Sasuke was seeing some sense in what she'd just lectured him about. Something in his mind screamed at that and tried to replace his words with sense, but her reasoning was blocking the way.

"Go on a date with me to change your mind about me. I'll pick you up at your place at six. If on Friday or the next day, you aren't willing to accept another date, even out of pity, I'll let you go back to being your normal, mean self. Deal?" She stuck out her hand and held it there between them. He looked at it cautiously for a moment, then back up at her.

"This is stupid."

"Dress nice. I personally doubt you'll have any problem with that, but if you have any reason to worry, I'll give you as much time as you need to get ready." She bounced her hand in front of him again and raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

Sasuke felt all sorts of doubt and caution and worry start to rise in his stomach, but he quickly stuck out his own hand to shake before he could second-guess himself and put his hand in Sakura's. All of that doubt and caution and worry that had started to rise in his stomach? It increased tenfold when it should have been eased. Sakura nodded as if that sealed the deal and smiled. Not an all-knowing smirk, but a smile. "Great, we'll start tomorrow. No backing down, now!" And with those as her final words of parting, she bounced off to work.

Sasuke stood in place for a little bit, going over what had just happened in his mind and felt more and more like someone had punched him in the stomach. However, his final thought, after watching Sakura leave, was that tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This is my first Lemon, I hope. I have several different ideas on smutting to take place between Sasuke and Sakura for future fics. I am not sure if this will be continued or not.**

**In case anyone noticed or cared, I prefer the spelling of come to cum. I just think it's classier… well as classy as smut fics can get. ;)**

**This is my first lemon fanfic (ever!), and I would love some feedback! Please be kind and leave a note! 3**

_Placido_

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura, clad in a loose, feminine winter coat, positioned herself quietly out side a door near the presence of a streetlamp. Her heart apprehensively skipped beats, and her fingers rapidly fidgeted as she shivered nervously in attempt to drive away the haunting gloom. Impatiently, she huffed, trying to maintain a prideful composure, the arrogance inside her seemingly at risk. There she noiselessly stood, her lips anxiously quivering as her feet awkwardly shuffled against the ground.

Nighttime had fallen and bright stars dotted the sky, accompanying a crescent moon hiding behind the clouds.

Aware of her apparent solitude, she found herself listening intently to any presence nearby, her eyes shifting as she tried to wait.

Unfortunately, he wasn't opening his door.

"That jerk," she muttered to herself, staring earnestly at her own shadow cast down in front of her. "He's ignoring me."

Sakura looked up and peered at the sky then the back down, her cherry blossom hair following her every move effortlessly. Shes calculated that it must be midnight by now, and, out of boredom, started to pace. Holding her breath, she tried to amuse herself as she impatiently anticipated for his arrival, of when he'd open the door.

An hour had passed (or so it seemed) and Sakura had gotten quite cranky, the cold finally catching up on her. Unfortunatly it had only been five minutes had slowly gone by. She was growing very impatient.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to something hitting the front door of his apartment. Something that sounded like a knock, except that the knocking was growing louder around his second-story apartment home. He rolled over and checked the clock, and found it half past midnight.

There was another knock at his door.

Sasuke froze for a moment, going over his options. He could pretend to ignore the noise and go back to sleep, he could check the door and find out what (or who,) was making the noise and why, or he could jump out of his window now and act like he wasn't even there. And as nice as options one and three sounded, there was no way he could possibly go back to sleep afterward, the curiosity would have been too great. So, just as he was about to reluctentaly get up and push the covers away he stopped when heard a familer female voice.

"Sasuke, you better open this door! Or I'll break it down!"

Sasuke's head hit the mattress again. He gritted his teeth. She _would_ be the one knocking doors off their hinges, wouldn't she? Why hadn't he just ignored his curiosity and just fallen back asleep?

From outside his door, he could hear Sakura pacing. This was less comforting, but she had complained about him going on a _date _with her. Then the pacing stopped. Sasuke gave a rare, hidden smile of relief and rolled over. Rest at last. Sasuke assumed the girl had given up and left. He hoped she would go away soon. Sasuke could never sleep knowing his ex-teammate was standing outside his door.

**Knock. **

No. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at the door. She knocked again. Sasuke hoped his ignoring of her would get her to leave. First it was annoying but now this was becoming harrassment.

**Knock. KNOCK. **

Sasuke let out a long sigh. He couldn't ignore her now. There was no telling what nature her temper would unfold. No matter how bad he wanted to relax.

So, somewhat reluctantly and certainly against his better judgment, Sasuke pushed back his covers. "I'll kill her," He muttered to himself as he rose to open the door. His bare feet padded across the floor quickly, accidentally kicking a discarded shirt from earlier.

She doesn't hear him coming to the door. And here she was, out here in the cold helpless! _Not if I can help it! _She snorted as she gripped her gloves from her bag and with wordless cry and a single punch the door open allowing her access. She wasn't even aware that Sasuke was thrown against the wall by the force of the door.

Pushing the door of his battered body he winced at the pain. He tried to suck it up...but damn she hurt him in places that people wouldn't even think to look. Sasuke hasen't actually realised how strongshe really was. Sasuke stared at her wondering how strong she was at full strength. He had to admit, he didn't want to fight her, not because she was a girl, not because she was Sakura his old teamate but because she could snap him in half, crush his bones with a flick of finger. Sasuke wanted to kill her very bady, but found he was very afraid of this inhuman strength she possessed.

He raised a brow at the sight of her in his doorway. She was pissed. Her choice of attire was also extremely unusual. She wore a small little red red dress top with black heals. The top part barely held in her full breasts and exposed some of her figure. Her short, hair barely kissed against her mostly uncovered shoulders. The shortness of the dress exposed most of her legs. She was practically naked…not that he was looking.

"Sakura." She didn't turn to him yet, taking another opportunity to ajust her dress properly, "Sakura!"

"I'm kind of busy here!" she shouted back at Sasuke.

Something snapped. Was it his fingers? Whatever happened, something wasn't right. Panting, her emerald green eyes glanced around. Everything was still; she lowered her fist wary of Sasuke's pressence.

His large hand suddenly gripped her upper arm, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Relizing he had turned her to face him, Sakura's heart nearly exploded at the sight of him. He was bathed in bluish moonlight and, she noticed, not wearing a shirt. _Why_ was he not wearing a shirt? More importantly why was his hand on her arm?

"I'm here for our date." She replied holding her fist steady eyeing the still man uncertainly.

"Plus I came to fetch you. I told you I'd be here." She added turning to meet him.

She refused to acknowledge the fear that raced through her body even as she readied for a fight, shock at the man's appearance thrilling in her blood and apprehension for his intentions tensing all of her muscles; she couldn't afford to show even the smallest sign of distress in front of _him_.

"Get out."

Sakura sighed, "So bitter… and so transparent. Don't be mad; I am not here to harm you or kick you clear across Konoha again… but we _do_ have much to discuss, and I will not leave until we have come to some sort of understanding," Sakura said softly.

The woman took a cautionary step backwards as the tomoed eyes approached through the blackness, slowly curling a fist in case she needed it. "I have nothing to talk to you about. I am not your friend, and I don't want to go on anywhere with you or what the circumstances entail. Just leave by the way you came, and there will be no need for any escalation."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. You're going on this date with me Sasuke wether you like it or not."

The red irised eyes didn't blink, waver, or stop their approach, merely staying staidly locked with her narrowed green. "Idle threats will do you no good against me, Sakura. We both know that you cannot compare to me in a fight…" the man said, strands of dark hair hanging around his blood red, deep-set eyes.

He observed the woman's position silently, "And I disagree with your statement. Your disappearance half a decade ago caused more problems than it fixed, and you I have much to talk about. We _will_ talk tonight," she assured him with her green eyes facing him, and Sasuke bristled.

"If I need to answer for anything, which I _don't_, the retribution will not come from _you_, Sakura. You have no right to preach to me, no right to tell me what I _will_ do, and no right to intrude on the life I have created for myself." he said indignantly. "I'm going back to sleep" Sasuke was pulled back with full strength.

"The date isn't over yet, Sasuke. "Normal people don't go to bed at midnight on a Friday night, they go out and do stuff!" She pulled him towards the door and gestured to him. "So, come on and do stuff!"

"I will _not_, Sakura" he replied.

"Have fun for one night," she shrugged. "Besides, you made that deal with me, remember?"

"I made a deal and you said it would start _tomorrow._" he hissed. "The sun isn't even up yet."

She shook her head in such a condescending way that Sasuke almost went towards her to give her a piece of his mind right then. "Sasuke, Sasuke. I thought, for someone like you, that you'd be a little smarter! If it's twelve-thirty, the day's already changed! So it _is_ tomorrow already, silly. Now were going to start this over. Starting with greetings."

"This is stupid."

"It's not stupid, Sasuke. Here you go first."

"Sakura were already talking. Don't you think greetings are little late by now?"

"Sasuke. Now. Or else." her voice was deadly and she ment it.

Her fist was infused with chakra as a warning and Sasuke winced as he unconciously rubbed at arm where she had hit him earlier.

Finally he grunted at her as a cold greeting. She smiled back in reply.

"Hey," she greets softly, and the casual, common word is painfully out of place in its current setting.

A pause.

Sasuke does not respond in any way, as she had expected. Although his silence hurts, she is relieved that there is still a part of him that she can predict, still a part of him that she knows. For although she can depict the features of his face in exquisite detail, can describe the exact pitch and cadence of his voice—

She doesn't know him. She doesn't know this person that would form a team of missing-nin, this person that would join Akatsuki, this person that would attack Konoha. She doesn't know this person that was once her teammate, her beautiful tragedy of a boy, her Sasuke-kun.

This person she is watching whose black bangs hang to cover his eyes is a stranger. _Her familiar stranger. _But a stranger nonetheless.

And that hurts.

"I'm sorry I was a little late. It's very hard to escape my sessions, really," Sakura murmured, her words aiming for a compensation. "Especially when we're secretly dating and all.."

He looked into her eyes disdain, in which Sasuke merely looked away, uttering a small "hmph" as a response.

"Sasuke? You're ignoring me again."

Anger raced inside of her, his silence only contributing to her annoyance. She'd been waiting for _hours - _alright, ten minutes - he better not expected her to easily forgive him of his silent demenor. A look of disdain was sprawled across her face as she glared at him with piercing eyes.

"Sasukeee.."

"What?" He demanded, cutting to the point.

"She broke into a large grin. "Don't tell me you already forgot about our date?"

"No. I would not go on a 'date' with you. It's twelve thirty. What are you even doing up at this hour?"

"I can't help it if Lady Tsunade keeps me over time." Sakura told him, looking him up and down checking out his appearence. Sakura frowned, "Judging by you're appearence you're not even ready."

"I wasn't even planning to go in the first place." sighing Sasuke stepped aside, allowing her into his room. "Come in."

"What?" Sakura was dumbfounded.

"I'm inviting you inside _idiot_." Sasuke said annoyed but stopped himself when he had just realized he had called Sakura _'idiot'_ A common name he often called Naruto. Sasuke shook his head at the weird akwardness of the situation. They both were idiots he supposed. His idiots to be percised.

"You should wear this, Sasuke," Sakura mutters.

"Sakura get hell out of my closet."

"Well excuse me but considering this is your first date. You propbably wouldn't even know what to wear."

Sasuke's brows furrow as the sounds of the chaos and slaughter next to him bear down on his hearing. The sound of her voice is nearly unbearable. "This'll be nice to wear to dinner or maybe this one. Hey Sasuke do you have a suit? Maybe a dress shirt; I'm sure of—"

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice cuts through her panicked blabbering.

With annoyance Sakura lifts her emerald green eyes. He's glaring, with as much heat as he can muster in his near-beaten state. "…Shut up…" his voice is perhaps more harsh than it would be in other circumstances "…and get out of my room till I'm decent_._"

Reluctantly, Sakura nods. Before walking out of his room Sakura get's one last peek at his muscled chest and abs while Sasuke's not looking of course.

"Sakura." Sasuke warned.

"Yeah, yeah..I'll wait."

When finally Sasuke came out he was dressed up in the clothes Sakura had picked out.

"Wow." She said..

"Yeah." He agreed softly, "I forgot about the extra clothes too until a while back." Sasuke looked up and sighed, "You know that you didn't have to punch at that door right? That wasn't necessary."

She blushed, "Oh just be quiet!" she growled. He glanced down at her and walked away. Irked at his sudden departure, she followed him muttering as she went. Sasuke opened the door and Sakura caughed letting him know to open the door for her. Sasuke glared the doors opened for her allowing Sakura back to the chilling cold before the sight of depressing room was concealed yet again.

"So," Sasuke asked as they walked down the stairs, with Sakura besides him, "How does this date go?"

She hesitated. "I don't know." Her voice cracked making her wince.

She bit her lip, unsure what to say.

He noticed, "You don't know." It wasn't a question.

"It doesn't matter." She hurried on quickly to hide her annoyance, "How about IchiRAAAAKKKU!" Her foot swerved on a step making her let out a yell. A gloved hand grabbed her wrist and spun her into his chest.

She swallowed feeling her stomach perform flips, she shivered trying to stop her trembling legs, "You ok?" he asked.

Sakura gazed up at him. She choked down the feelings the bubbled in her gut, "I—I'm fine." She stammered, "Stupid stairs, they're way too narrow!"

"What? No thank you?" He asked raising an eyebrow giving her a skeptical look, "What about lady knowing some manners?"

She glowered at him, "Like you have manners!" she growled stepping backward; he caught her again before she recalled that the steps were narrow.

"That's twice now."

She sighed ignoring the flutter in her gut, "Thank you." She murmured wearily trying to oversee the fact that she was pressed against him, "_Again."_

Sasuke moved aside her to the landing, he stopped midstep only to hold out his hand towards her, "You're welcome." He glanced down observing the stairs ahead, "Where are we going?" When she landed besides him, he released his hold on her. "We better not be going to Ichiraku. I don't want to be reminded of Naruto no more than I have to."

"I think I got a better idea then ramen." Sakura smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Punches Lead to Kisses

Champagne, red roses, soft music. Sakura thought of everything. They were placed at an impeccably decorated table in the restraunt the massive expanse and formality of the dining room was a very romantic setting. All of her efforts so far were wasted however, as the candlelight and flowers had done little to put Sasuke in the mood for romance.

"Sakura," he murmured to himself. "Am I out of my mind?" The inner turmoil raged between the Uchiha's practicality and his carnal desires. The battle normally simmered below the surface, sublimated by his will. Today the battle was a heated one that threatened his sanity. The clock advanced rapidly towards the top of the hour, but the man in question still did not yet know how he would handle this impromptu date. "How did I get myself into this?" he asked rhetorically then grimly answered himself in the same breath, "Sakura. It's her fault."

Sasuke, wasn't like all the other boys like Naruto who would take advantage of this situation. After all, it wasn't everyday that a man had a date with the imfamous Hokages apprentice. While the dark side of Sasuke would scoff at the nonsense and irrelevance of such self-indulgence. There was the mission to consider. Nothing else mattered. Then there was Sasuke. The man. The person who longed to be worthy of his clans' memory. Would he ever fulfill the dreams they had for him? He knew Sakura hoped that he would dine with her tonight instead of the dark aggressive side of him or the boy. Unfortunately, Konoha was now his first and foremost priority, his oath to protect the villiage the downfall of any romantic involvement he dared to consider.

It is a dinner, Sasuke.' he remembered Sakura saying. It is neither a commitment nor a proposal of marriage. Simply dinner with an old teamate and friend.' But, then as they sat down at the table Sakura had murmured, "Who knows...this may even be the beginning of many intimate dinners for you and I."

His thoughts coalesced in the span of time it took him to walk toward Sakura and sit infront of her.

"Would you both be intrested in appetizers?"

"No."

Sasuke caught a glimpse of Sakura's disapproving glare, giving him momentary pause at disappointing his so called _girlfriend_. "...thank you." Sasuke finished politely.

Sakura smiled. She had yet to have real exposure to this particular persona. The darkside of Sasuke intrigued her but her desire was to know the man behind the darkness. It was Sasuke who held her interest. Sasuke Uchiha the cold and heartless was a stranger.

"Can I offer you a drink? A glass of Champagne, perhaps?" the waiter asked moving toward the bar.

"Ginger ale would be nice."

"You're positive you don't want something a little stronger… to fit the mood?" the waiter asked suggestively.

Sakura stared at him, measuring her response. "Perhaps…later. Ginger ale is fine for now." Taking a seat next to him at the table was nearly forgotten as his intoxicating scent overwhelmed her senses. The Hokages apprentice's strong will scolded her for the momentary lapse of control.

"It's a lovely night don't you think?" she asked, recovering her wits.

The waiter filled the crystal goblet with ice and poured her beverage while Sasuke was mentally reviewing his plan to deter any romantic entanglements for now and in the future._ 'This shouldn't take long'_, he thought.

"Ya know we didn't have to eat here if you don't like the food. I know the setting is a little much."

"And risk the wrath of your inhuman strength?" the curl of his lips enraptured her. "No, the food is fine. Of course, you'll end up paying for it one way or another since you forced me here." He said, then took a sip of her beverage. "And dont worry. I was concealing myself until I entered the restraunt. I didnt want you to have to explain why the Hokage's apprentice was dining with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Consealed? I see. Although I doubt we would grab attention anyone could have mistake you for someone elese by way your dressed. It's not everyday Sasuke Uchiha walks into a fancy restaunt in a suit. And if I say so myself it enhances other aspects of your beauty," she said then noticed a confused expression cross his perfect features. She must have decided that a change of subject was in order. "I was surprised you actually went with me without a fight. I thought the Uchiha avenger didn't date?"

"But, I need the distraction."

"Distraction?"

_'That did it_,' he thought. Hoping that she'd leave with the minimum of bodily harm to him.

"Is that what tonight is supposed to be? A distraction?"

"And just what were you expecting it to be, Sakura. I'm a traitor, after all. Or haven't you heard?"

"Your reputation is well known. But the darkness you hold inside of you... it is a cover for your true self, is it not?"

"Ah. So the darkside of me is my true self?"

"I don't know. He's certainly a part of you. I was hoping to learn more about you without the barriers."

"What you see is what you get, Sakura," he sneered.

She abruptly stood. He braced himself. An Amazon's wrath could be lethal. But, he was unprepared for what he saw. Not anger, but hurt...disappointment...the down turned lower lip...

That one look of disappointment caved his resolve around him. He turned to face her. "Sakura..."

"And just who am I speaking to now? Is there another personality I should know about?" she spat.

"I guess I deserved that." He paused before deciding to continue. "I'm not sure you'll care for the real me any better," he stated with a pained look of sincerity.

"I'm not certain I will, either. But, how will we know if you are not honest with me? Or do you even want to find out?"

"I'm not sure I do want to find out," he stated then looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm just being honest, Sakura."

"It is all I ask," she said, then smiled. A smile that warmed every fiber of his being.

"Why did you ask me to dinner?" he asked.

"Because I love you. I want to spend time with you." She opted for the direct approach.

"Stop saying these things so casually. Don't you even feel embarrassed by saying these all the time? You know it. No matter how much you love me, we can never be together. I can't return your feelings because I don't love you." he sighed.

Sakura knows he doesn't love her.

She annoys him. Sakura can tell. Sure, a lot of people and things annoy him... she just seem to get to him worse than the rest. She wishes she didn't. The fact that she knows it hurts so much. Sakura just wanst to get to know him. She wants him to like her. She'd even be okay with just being his friend! Sakura wants to be more than friends, but since she knows that's impossible, especially with someone like Sasuke, who finds it so hard to make friends, Sakura's not aiming that high. There's no way she would manage it.

Sakura tried being friendly to him, of course, but he doesn't seem to appreciate it.

He's not like this with Naruto and Kakashi. Why not? What is it about her that's so repellant? She's plain and ordinary and he probably sees her as childish for still carrying an intrest in him for so long, but she's not a bad person, right? Is it so hard to be friends?

It's so typical. The boy she likes finds her completely irritating and a nuisance. Sakura had never been drawn to someone before like she is drawn to him.

He's different... he's... Sakura finds him magnetic.

"I see." She turned to leave. "I won't be bothering you any longer."

He instinctively reached out to stop her no longer willing to end this by hurting her. "Though you can be annoying at I times I don't hate you, but I don't love you either." Sasuke simply stated back. Sakura accepted that and just smiled and sat back down.

"Yeah, and I'd be even less of a 'annoying' if we were married," Sakura spat.

"You're going to ask me to marry you, aren't you?" Sasuke glared.

Sakura laughed, "No, I didn't bring you out here to ask you that."

"What is this, then? Is this some sort of game to you?"

"No. It's no game."

"Then what? Please. Enlighten me," he demanded, folding his arms.

"Even if we could actually get married you'd never be mine, don't you understand? You're theirs! You see you're family at the memorial stone everyday- I know that's where you go when you're not around! You're dweling in the past and you always will be!"

"I really don't want to talk about it again. Especially when it comes to my family."

"You know your family would want you to be happy right-?" She questioned.

"Sakura" He had a hint of warning to his voice. "Not here" Sasuke slowly turned away from her, "Don't talk about my family."

After a few seconds of staring at the table, Sakura looked back up at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it."

They were interrupted by the distinct clearing of one's throat. The waiter rested the food infront of them while Sasuke and Sakura were, annoyed.

"Thank you." Sakura says then back to Sasuke, "I never meant to hurt you, Sasuke, if that's what you're implying," she stated firmly.

"Implying? I imply nothing. I am simply stating facts."

"If that's what you think, then I apologize. It was never my intent," she said, unconsciously taking another sip of her drink. "You know what your family would have wanted, Sasuke and you know it. You can delude yourself into thinking that you hold no feelings for anyone, but don't take me for a fool. I deserve more respect than that," she said confidently, unmoving from her spot.

"You're right. You're no fool. I am the fool. But, I'm not fool enough to think that a relationship between us would work. You deserve better."

"Why? Do you think that I am not capable of making that choice?"

"Maybe I don't want to take the chance of you deciding against me."

"I don't know if you are telling me the truth or making fun of me." She was confused by his behavior and wanted the truth. She refused to give up without it.

"Oh...I'm being honest, Sakura. Are you certain that you know what you want? I've seen how you look at Naruto."

"What are you trying to say? That I am interested in him?" she asked with a laugh in her voice.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you are jealous."

"I'm not jealous, just practical. Why would I involve myself with someone who obviously doesn't know what she wants?"

"Oh, I know what I want, Sasuke. I have compassion for Naruto and his strong will. I cannot imagine what it must be like - not knowing if you might breath your last breath within the next hour, or day, or week. Friendship is all I feel and have ever displayed toward him." She stared into his eyes.

he lend close. His scent again filling her nostrils. "Why, Sakura? Why are you doing this? Just tell me what it is you want?"

"Because I see a man who dedicated his life to a worthy cause. The same cause that I have also dedicated my life. A man who holds no special power, but is the most feared among those with great power. I see a ninja, but I also see you. A man who loves deeply and feels deeply, although you hide it well. You are quite an inigma, Sasuke.

"I'm also rude, insincere and most comfortable in solitude." He replied darkly. "Worst of all, I push away those I care for."

"And yet you still crave companionship," she observed with a smile. "The Uchiha-clan is legendary for its recruitment efforts."

"It would never work, Sakura. We have too many responsibilities that take precedence in our lives."

"Why won't you allow yourself to be happy?"

"It won't last, Sakura. It never does."

"What was your brother like?" she asked realizing his excuses were a cover for his heart.

To his credit, Sasuke didn't flinch. He knew from experience that Sakura was perceptive. He moved from under the watchful eyes of others to gaze out of the massive windows.

With his hands firmly tucked in the pockets of his pants, he sighed. "None of that matters any more."

"Do you regret killing him?"

"I was going to die with him," he admitted softly.

"You shouldn't carry that burden in your heart Sasuke. Let go of the past.."

She placed a steady hand on his sunken shoulder. "Revenge never solves anything. I told you this before, remember?"

"Yes, I remember everything. I couldn't give up 'my' quest. Revenge tore me apart and eventually consumed me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

After eating their meal and had a few drinks they both left the restraunt.

"So, where does that leave us?" she asked, her lips taking a downward turn for the second time this evening.

He faced her and leaned close, feeling her breath against him. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"The truth," she whispered.

"The truth can hurt," he whispered back, huskily.

"Will the truth hurt, Sasuke?" She parted her lips, waiting.

"No. Not today." His resolve was always in question in her presence. But, tonight what little resolve he'd maintained melted. A gentle kiss. A partial promise to try. It was all he could give and yet it was more than he had given in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's all I can give." he said quietly, walking away like it never happened.

A kiss is just a kiss. Isn't it? I mean obviously if there had been feelings between the two people it might mean something, because that's what people in love do, but if you take away the feelings it becomes just an action.

A kiss.

Like breathing almost, you don't even notice it, it just happens. It means nothing, because there is no understanding between you, no hint of affection. You don't even think about it.

She can still feel his lips on her, she can feel herself melting into it, as if she belonged there in his arms, kissing under the lantern in the alleyway. Can it just be gratitude? Gratitude to her for loving him, kept him safe, supported him. I mean if it hadn't been for his quick-thinking... _He probably only did it to save himself, selfish prick; I'm just a tool, I'm always a tool. Like when he 'saved me from the ninja pirates'. Bastard._

She looked down for a second before looking him in the eye again, "Well I feel stupid." Sakura felt like a fool, her face glowing in the night under the moon of her humiliation. She took a few feet away from him and buried her face in her hands. Maybe to him, him with his legions of fans and his God-given beauty, a kiss was nothing, the merest exchange of touch between people. But to her it meant everything.

"So what you don't love me big deal. Nothing to make a fuss over." Sakura started to walk away and make her way home. Sasuke watched her retreating figure go off in the distance he couldn't leave things as they were. He couldn't hurt her like this. When Sasuke caught up with her he touched her trembling shoulder.

"Sakura-"

Sakura loaded charka into her closed fist, ready to punch the living daylights out of the bastard. Sakura spun around and swung her arm to hit him, but never made contact. This time he saw it comming and caught it before it could actually kill him this time. Grabbing her wrist he pushed her against a wall pinning her arms to her sides, holding her tightly as she struggled against him.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Sakura, you are out of control!"

"How dare you! I've loved you for three years. I liked you for who you are. I loved you for the person you were. You kissed me because that's all you can offer me isnt it? What, did you feel sorry for me? Is that why you kissed me? Get the hell away from me. I don't need your pity." Sakura yelled. Her green eyes held a storm with in them. "It's was to be expected. You don't believe in love, but I do. I love you. You'll never love me." Sakura felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "I love you!" she shouted it repeatively the heat rising in her cheeks. Sakura always imagined saying those words on a hill watching the sun go down, tucked into his arms. Instead she traded that for shouting them in the heat of an argument.

"No you don't." he replied grimly, pushing a hand through his unruly hair. "Tell me when you've decided to be civil."

Sakura's head fell forward, she was now hiding her eyes with her hair.

"How did it turn out like this? Tell me," he demands.

_I don't want to tell him._ "N-no… It nothing," she cautiously says. Sakura can feel her cheeks turning red.

"Don't give me that. Speak up before I start yelling." He says angrily. _But it's no good. I can't think of anything else. _

"I don't want to say…" _But in this situation… I have no choice but to say it._ "Fine, maybe I'll tell you…Remember when we were young, Sasuke, I loved you like no other. I tickled you, and teased you, because I found your laugh so enthralling, and even when you were angry, I couldn't help but to laugh because you amused me. Do you remember when are team was first formed?" Sasuke stared at her like his thoughts were wiped clear to leave him hollow, then after a long moment, he nodded. "I knew even back then that you would go away in a week's time, but despite our short friendship together, the team gave you so much joy that when you were happy, you smiled which made me whant to please you whenever I could so I could stare at that smile forever. But, when you vanished from the face of the earth, I was more than crushed, Sasuke. I hated the fact that I woke up each morning, because I knew you weren't there to see the sunrise in Konoha as I did, and that whenever I dreamed, you were in them and would disappear whenever I opened my eyes. And now that you're here again it felt like a second chance. So I thought just incase you left again your love, your kiss, and touch, anything would be enough for me to go on. But I was wrong... now that you've kissed me and I've gotten what I always wanted tonight it's not even worth it anymore. A kiss without love is meaningless. It's just sad memory in the back of my head that won't forget you."

"It frightens you that I might leave again, doesn't it, Sakura?"

"_Scare me_?" She said. Her voice rose, higher, shriller, and she straightened herself as if she grew confident with every inch she gained. If she was trying to tower over him, it was amusing, considering that she was shorter than him by several inches. "I've loved you before you even stepped foot in the Acedemy!" Sakura said, "And you…you just waltz back into Konoha like nothing happened, _befriend _us and you don't even question how _we _feel. Ever since you came back, you've been spending more time with Team Hawk you have with Team 7. We're your _friends _Sasuke; a team ever since we were _kids_. Or have you forgotten about it, about us? About team 7?"

"Have I forgotten?" repeated Sasuke almost as if he couldn't believe what had just heard. He didn't know whether his lips curled out of spite towards the thought and laughed just to be cruel. "Every day of my life, I have remembered. Even when when my brother had been pronounced '_dead_', I still remembered. And _now_, you ask me if I have forgotten? As I could forget the promise our team made, the _duty_ that makes me to strive forward in hopes of a better future, and the reason that makes me have to sacrifice things I didn't want to? With every beat of my heart and every breath I take, I will always remember. So don't you even think to accuse me of _forgetting_, you are in no position to say such." He brought his head quickly towards Sakura's direction. "Let's go." But Sakura merely stood there and appeared unresponsive as she stared back at Sasuke. It was like she was afraid what would happen if she moved. The anger that fueled him guttered and left him dry. With a sigh, Sasuke turned around to see Sakura. Even though her questions were meddlesome to an annoying extent, she did not deserve his temper, or his cruelty. She was worried about him after all, worried about their team. Sakura's face was white, tears rising in her eyes but she did not blink and only stared back at him as if she was afraid the tears would fall if she did. Her misery couldn't be contained by sheer force. "Sakura," he said gently and he made a motion to put his hands on her shoulders, but stopped himself and let them fall back to his side, "If you're afraid about losing me, don't be. But don't ask me to forget about the past because I can't. You and Naruto are dear friends to me and I can't stand the thought of losing you both."

When there was but only silence from her end, he sighed, My Clan…" Sasuke stopped himself, not wanting to tread in the dark memories. "What I'm trying to say is: I have been so used to the absence of the people I loved, that when I returned, I forgot how to show love like I remember giving. I'm…trying still to figure out how. I may not love you, but I will carry out the duty that first bound team 7 together."

"Then let me help you Sasuke," begged Sakura, squeezing his hands, "I'll show you how to love_, _if it'll make you fall in love with me."

"I…I don't know…"

"Can you at least try? We've got our whole lives to try, surely that's enough time?"

_But that's the problem, Sasuke_ thought when her eyes turned hopeful on his, _I don't know if I can love you the way you want me to. _But as he thought about it, looking at Sakura, he knew that she was nothing but a stranger to him now. A stranger who he was supposed to be teamates with, a stranger who constantly said, "I love you." Over and over. To him, the words coming from her meant nothing, but for Sakura it meant everything. He sighed, looking away, "I'll try."

Sakura smiled. It was perhaps the happiest smile that had ever graced her face. His eyes had been staring at the ground when he spotted her move. The thoughts of creating a relationship of love between them receded with sharp recoil that was like an elastic band springing back. He went numb, even as Sakura's lips pressed up on his lips and her hands were on his shoulders and moving down his arm where her fingers little by little began to tighten against his skin.

The kiss was light at first, but in the second he responded she pressed harder, she replied to every bit of pressure he placed, pushing her back against the wall, one hand digging nails in her flesh as a warning, but even that didn't make her let go. She held his shirt tightly. Grasping at it. Pulling him closer to her until he was forced to move towards her. He went numb like he was drenched in ice water from head to toe. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, something worse than being close to someone. It was something else: a sudden jolt of horror, as if he took a confident step forward, and suddenly plunged into a black abyss. He untangled himself from her and jerked back from Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Her eyes were unfocused, her cheeks flushed with bright color. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice sounded thin to his own ears. "Nothing—it's just, we shouldn't have—I—"

"Did we go too fast? We can take it slower—" She reached for his arm, and before he could stop himself, he flinched away. Sakura looked stricken.

"I've got to go." Sasuke said, he didn't even remain where he was to know what her reply would be, or what her face looked like when she was watching him walk away.

He closed the door behind him—then after a second's consideration, locked it.

Sasuke didn't know what had made rush inside his apartment. It was almost like a reflex. Or maybe he was reminiscing on that kiss. Maybe he was afraid of getting too attached.

"Sasuke are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked, on the otherside of the door, who threw him a glare that was rather weak for her usual standards. "When I was— well—kissing you, you went tense as a wire all of a sudden. You looked freaked out. What happened back there?"

"I'm not in the mood, Sakura."

"Okay look, I'm sorry." Sakura said putting a palm on the door. "Now, talk to me."

Sasuke leaned heavily with his back on the door. "I'm tired of talking. I don't know how to explain it in a way that'll make you understand, just go home Sakura." it was the first time he'd raided his voice above a mumur all day.

"There are plenty of things in this world to talk about," Sakura said irritably. "Family, for instance." Her gaze was fixed on the white rosebushes. The anniversary wasn't that far away, which could possibly account for his mood.

"You have a family," Sakura said. "I know it's not the same as having your folks back, but you've got us. Kakashi, Naruto, the team... me."

"And all of it could be gone in an instant," Sasuke said softly. "I get too attached to people, Sakura, and I end up getting hurt. Again."

"That's it, isn't it?" Sakura said shrewdly, the revelation washing over her. "You're scared of getting in too deep with me and getting your heart broken. Oh, Sasuke." She understood that kind of fear, even if she didn't agree with Sasuke's way of coping with it. She also understood that, for her personally, that fear was fairly abstract. She'd been lucky enough to avoid the sort of tragedies Sasuke had already suffered in his short life. For most teenagers, heartbreak was generally more limited to relationship breakups, but Sasuke's definition and understanding was much, much broader than that. And far more painful.

"You're scared," Sakura said, "You're scared of having people leave you. I want the smallest bit of love, but you're afraid someone's going to take it away... But, hey, that's life, ya know?"

"You think I'm being stupid, don't you?" Sasuke said quietly.

"No, I don't." Sakura pulled herself closer to the door, leaning her head head against with both arms bracing herself against it. "I know it's hard for you to let people in. We knew each other for years before you were comfortable enough to tell us your likes in dislikes."

Sasuke relaxed his shoulder. "I just… I don't know if I'm ready to leave myself open for what could happen."

"You're trying to protect yourself." Sakura started rubbing circles into the door. This position was alien to both of them; it was hard not seeing him while trying to comfort Sasuke in this way when he was especially broken.

The autumn wind had a steely bite to it. Being inside, Sasuke didn't notice the cold, but Sakura shivered, prompting him to pull the open to lend her warmth. Sakura wasn't wearing her gloves, which was unusual for her. Then again, they were seperate by a door and Sasuke liked the feeling of being alone.

"Look, Sasuke…" Sakura hesitated, carefully arranging the words inside her head before she released them into the air where she couldn't take them back. "You've been through a lot. I get that. But you can't hide away from everyone who loves you because you don't want to get your heart broken again."

Sasuke was slowly shaking his head. "I don't know what else to do, Sakura."

"Anything's got to be better than what you're trying to do right now," Sakura said sternly. "Maybe you're safe from other people hurting you, but you're hurting yourself. You're breaking your own heart." She squeezed her fist against the against the door. "It's okay to be scared, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed against the door, a free gush of air that seemed to deflate him upon its escape. "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

Sasuke lifted his head to meet Sakura's eyes, biting his lip nervously. "Love." He looked away, releasing a short laugh.

Saying it was weird was an understatement, the last Uchiha couldn't find himself getting over this euphoric feeling. He didn't want to acknowledge the feeling, he had an over sized fear of loving anything... even animals.

"It's okay to love, you know," Sakura finally said.

"You know I can't."

"But it bothers you, right?" Sakura says. "Don't pretend that it doesn't."

Sasuke smiles but Sakura can't see it. Looks like her training with the Hokage did a lot of good. Instead of him reading her it was Sakura who can read him all too easily now. Then she changes the subject. "So are you going to let me in or not?! It's cold out here!" She demanded angrily. Sasuke stared at her with a flat expression.

"No." Sasuke said with a bored tone from behind the door, smirking as he did so. Sakura looked up, her eyes wide.

"You're such an ass!"

"Che, such a mouth." Sasuke opened the door. Sakura watched him, glaring the entire time as if she would turn on him and kill him. "I'm not going to leave, Sasuke; it's practically freezing out here," Sakura said, teeth chattering, her eyes trained on him. Her staring was unnerving, and Sasuke was more than eager to make her leave the apartment as quickly as possible. She wouldn't have even come in the first place if she hadn't fallen in love with him. Really, what was he expecting she'd be able to extract from him? Just because he'd helped during the war didn't mean he was going the give them information now. He still had that tattoo marring his neck.

"I really need you to leave, Sakura," Sasuke said as he shrugged his black coat off his shoulders. "I think you've more than worn out your welcome." Sasuke smiled tightly, slipping his fingers onto the knob and gratefully shut.

Sakura shrugged. "What's your hurry? I'll freeze to death if I leave now." She sighed, fingers gripping the edge of the dooor harder than necessary. "Look, Sasuke, I know we have our differences, but would you please accept me into your hospitality? I promise this will be the only time offer it to you and I won't bother again." She smirked and Sasuke briefly saw the bitter thirteen -year-old girl Sakura once was. He shook his head, gingerly wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. I'll even pour you somethig hot to drink," Sakura said, Sakura stopped the door with her foot, "Can I at least have a drink before I go. It'd be rude to refuse." Days that involved this room…a room that was closed off to him now. He studied the door, flawless and smooth under his fingertips. The scent of fine oak rolled off of it still. Sasuke enclosed his palm over the doorknob, twisting it to his left until a soft 'click' made him push the door forward. He remembered doing such an action before. Many times, though less silent as he was today. Less solemn. The room he remembered was always full of light. It was spacious and luminous as the drapes were pushed aside whenever he'd enter. It was like all the good in the world, all its happiness and daylight, were contained in the very room. Where his mind wandered, his eyes followed, squinting in the darkness. The shapes of furniture—those of what he once sat on—were draped in fabric to prevent dust from settling. Sasuke shook his head keep his eyes focused on what was now in front of him. The memories were happy to remember, but less so when he'd break out of them, and realize that so much had changed.

Slipping inside they both relized they were were complety alone. Sasuke sighed and walked stiffly over to Sakura. He stopped in front of her, huffed, and headed towards his bedroom. "Just don't break anything else." he said looking at his dented door.

Sakura only nodded and chuckled.

"I can't believe you were actually going to leave me out in the freezing cold."

However, Sasuke wasn't in the mood to argue. He was too busy holding his hands to his eyes in pain. Talking about this stuff about love, and family brought out something in his emotions making him go hay wire while his eyes were flashing from red to black in result. Sasuke opened his eyes; he'd had them clenched shut for a moment, fighting against the raging pain that throbbed within his eye sockets. Sharp pain radiated through his eyes like someone had stabbed a needle in them with no mercy and he was on all fours in a flash. Sasuke closed his eyes doing his best not to vomit on the floor. He was sure that Sakura must have heard all the comotion.

"Sasuke?" a voice called softly from another room.

He stayed silent, even as he heard a soft clank that he guessed was the bedroom door being shut.

"Sasuke, are you in here?" the voice called again, sounding much closer.

The raven haired man did not speak up, but he let his chakra spike a bit so that his pink haired team mate would sense him in the dark room.

And she did. Evidently.

Seconds after he'd done so, Sasuke found himself in the presence of the talented apprentice of the fifth Hokage. He did not have to open his eyes to tell that she was leaning on his doorframe, looking at him with pondering eyes.

"Sasuke are you sick?" Sakura spoke softly.

"It's fine," he muttered.

A silence took place over the room, and even as he wasn't looking at her, he could tell that she was gazing at him with her sad emerald orbs. But it wasn't until he, opened his eyes and slowly stood from the floor that she spoke up.

"How are your eyes? Do they still hurt?"

Sasuke could not help but to bring up a hand to hide his eyes.

A deep sigh left his mouth again.

"…They're better."

As he heard her step in his direction, he turned to look at her throught the darkness.

"Sasuke are your eyes bleeding?"

Tuching his face and looking at the blood on his hand he hadn't relized they had been bleeding. His back meets her eyes instead of his eyes. He shook his head, "It was a mistake coming here, leave." Something was urgent about his voice, "I'll catch up with you...tommarrow"

_He's hiding something_, she decided, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sasuke didn't answer but his hand tightened on the handle of his blade. Fearful, she moved towards him placing her hands on his shoulders, "Sasuke? I know you're hiding something."

"You have to leave; I don't want you to see." His voice was softer now, more begging then demanding.

"See what?" Again, no reply. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just show me. I'm not afraid." Carefully, her hands touch the sides of his face to adjust him to face her. He didn't budge, "Don't you start hiding things from me again." She whispered.

Sasuke sighed, his shoulders loosened in silent defeat. Smiling she tilted his head to look at what made him feel guarded. His face was the same, flawless and emotionless as always. Just as she was about to ask what he was so concerned about, his eyes flickered open staring into her eyes. Sakura stared shocked.

His eyes...they were…Mangekyō Sharingan.

* * *

**Last chapter was a success! Thanks everyone for reviewing it was a great time reading them. I mean it! I feel loved right now dude. I know this story is a little slow and there isn't much feelings explained between the characters, but guys really. I'm trying here! You try writing this chapter and see how hard it is. Well obviously we know what Sakura's feelings are for Sasuke, but I had an idea to keep Sasuke's feelings a mystery to (You) the reader! Besides theres not much to go on with because we don't really know what Sasuke's feelings really are like. So this is the best way I could depict him. Slowly and gradualy. lol I really was just keeping it to five chapters or less this time but I'm extending it to six! I know, I know, I know! But hold those rocks and torches for just a sec! I know everyone was hoping for that lemon scene but I promise it will be in the next chapter! ;P**

**Okay I don't know what inspired this it was so totally confusing and I kept taking things out, adding things in, deleting, ect. I had a major case of writers block. So finally I got inspired and I like had a dream that I killed someone. ...but it's okay they tried killing me first. ****Thanks for your support love you guys so much ... Happy New Year to you and your families, you deserve the best. **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING LEMON.**

* * *

Her hands were glued to his cheeks staring at the redness of his eyes. She remembered what his eyes used to look like because of their chilling beauty. They were a raw black that often enchanted her. Now the soothing azure was replaced with a fiery crimson. It was as if blood had just been spilt on them.

She knew they were not Sasuke's real eyes. It was his brother Itachi's eyes that were implanted since his original eye sight went blind due to over use of the sharingan. Sakura hade learned about every kegenkai known to man through her medical scrolls and her training with Tsunade. She read about its full extent of its power and its weaknesses. Though Sakura never really did experience the sharingans power on herself in a full blown fight she had seen it countless times when Sasuke used it. And It always captivated her. But it was a shame that such beautiful eyes were so rare to see and yet Sasuke was so reckless sometimes by over using it. Didn't he know that these were the last sharingan eyes in the word? Sakura swore, he could be just as reckless as Naruto sometimes.

She had heard rumors that when people were trapped in its gaze that people had the urge to run, run far from the haunting, bloodshed eyes that studied theirs. Their feet would be bound to where they stood with invisible chains and left those to remain staring at the frightening eyes for eternity. At the very least all you could move is your fingers twitching to breaking free from the terror that numbs the body.

Her eyes broke from their daze roaming over Sasuke's perfectly composed face. Her hands touched his face more firmly. His eyes were frightening. How could they not be? Red as if they were actually bleeding. Sakura tilted her head considering_._ His eyes, she watched the redness of his eyes and feverishly wished that he would at least blink but he showed no intention of doing so. They looked so strange and odd, but yet so…beautiful.

"You really need to stop over doing it you know." She whispered smiling faintly, "You have to reserve what's left before you go completely blind before your thirty."

"There my eyes now," Sasuke replied just as low as hers, "I can do what I please with them."

"Are you that stupid? Do you want to go blind? Those are your brother's eyes and you should be taking better care of them!" Sakura was angry at his words. But that anger soon diminished when Sasuke growled in pain. Her eyebrows lifted, "Does it still hurt?" she could relieve him of the pain. Perhaps she could…_maybe he wouldn't mind__._

"Yes." He said matter-of-factly. Sasuke paused suddenly staring at her with an intent gaze, "What are you doing?"

Sakura shook her head letting out a breathless chuckle as if she had just admonished a troublesome child, "What does it look like…I'm going to relieve the pain behind your eyes. Now you're not going to complain are you? I sweare you're just as worse as Naruto when he gets a little chakra healing." she said.

"Don't compare me to, _it_"

"Now, now! You can't be mad at Naruto forever." Sakura said.

Sakura took that back. Then again maybe he could. Sasuke was one to keep a grudge for a very, very long time.

"Don't foreget he's the one that brought you back to Konoha!" Sakura smiled.

"Don't remined me."

She bit her lip and began the process, "Close your eyes." She said quietly. Her hands reached for her his close lids on his face and covered them with her palm gently. His temperature, even with her glove, was warm to her making her body shiver. Finally after she was done healing he opened his eyes to stare at her, he didn't seem to be in pain anymore. She suppressed an urge to let out a relieved sigh. He did notice and merely stood there holding her hands to his face.

Shy, she adverted her eyes from him and let her gaze roam freely except from the scene in front of her. Sakura's eyes fell on his chest underneath his half open shirt as her hand hovered beside him. What the heck was she thinking?

Sakura's sighed, "You're hands are warm." She said finally making his eyes turn to her. "No, this is definitely too much," Sakura told Sasuke. She was tapping his chin with her index finger. They way he wore his shirt half open tempted her to jump his bones. Sometimes she just imagined gripping the ends of them and just ripped them apart.

"What do you mean too much?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Sasuke wasn't sure what this woman was getting at.

Sakura closed the distance to him until she could feel the heat of his body through the thin material of her dress. He gasped with surprise as he felt her lips touch his neck.

"Clothes," she told him. She swept his bangs to the one side, and a shiver went through him as her lips sucked his neck. Was she giving him a hickey?

She told him, "You're mine Sasuke. I want people to see this and think of me."

He'd realized then that her hickey was a form of branding. Each kiss she gave him; every action was meant to tell the world he belonged to her. Sasuke Uchiha was hers and she saw him simply as her true love. He was hers, and that was all there was to it. The thought infuriated him. He was not some acquisition; he was a person, whether she accepted it or not.

"Do you like that?" she asked him now, her eyes on him.

For a moment she thought she saw uncertainty in his eyes, but that was ridiculous. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the uncertain type. He was a predator in the ninja world and in his personal life he was just as ruthless. Any man, who could kill with no remorse when she was in such a highly vulnerable position, could only be described as ruthless.

No words escaped the Uchiha about her little love mark of the hickey he had on his neck; but it was better than throwing the insults in her face and telling her he'd never love her.

He was slammed against the bed on first contact, no looming in the shadows, no silence before the storm. Within seconds she had him pinned underneath her on the bed, but he glared hard and squirmed underneath her. He decided right then that Sakura was extraordinarily hot when she took control.

"Sakura," he sighed, pushing at her shoulders. She moved off him a bit, so she could look at his face. Had she done something wrong? Did he not find her attractive in the very least? She was still smiling at him. "Sasuke, I want to…will you let me…can I make love to you?" Her heart literally flew into her mouth as he lay down on his back and she was straddled on him. His body fitted her to a tee. It was sleek, sexy and powerful.

She wanted to make love to him? She reached out and cupped his face with her hand, running her fingertips over his jaw. The look in her eyes almost made him feel uncomfortable. It was so warm, so accepting, so appreciative. No-one had ever looked at him like that, and it made him feel strange: warm and accepted and…and loved. It couldn't be love though, he'd warned her not to love him. She lowered herself and kissed his beautiful lips, but he pushed at her shoulders again.

"Please Sasuke, let me love you tonight."

The words set alarm bells ringing inside his head. She couldn't fall in love with him. That would only hurt both of them.

"You mean, you want to make love to me?" he asked to clarify.

Her smile slipped for less than a second.

"Yes. Please. I want to make love to you." she told him huskily. "That is, if I meet with your approval now?"

The date had been settled. All that was left was for him to uphold his end and tell her his final answer and all this would be over. He did not think she would take kindly to him pushing her away now.

He was aware of how shallow his breathing was. He felt the warmth spreading through his body. He pressed his eyes closed tightly together trying to push the foreign felling down as if that might stop his body from becoming more aroused than it already was.

His gaze dropped to her lips, and he wondered again when she would finally kiss him. The longer he waited for her kiss, the more nervous he felt. He wanted to get it over with because the build-up and the tension were starting to interfere with his ability to concentrate on anything else.

He could tell she was eager to kiss him again to taste him. She was close enough to him now that she could smell the cologne he was wearing, and the scent was so appealing it made the butterflies in her stomach beat their wings rapidly.

His eyes met hers again, and the humor in them was evident. She was smirking. Did she know what he was thinking? She bent down a little bit closer to him and leaned in, brushing the softest kiss over his cheek.

She grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him against her. Then she kissed him. The moment her lips touched his, Sasuke felt like he was slipping. He should push her away. They weren't supposed to be doing this. He was angry. Yet, for the life of him he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her.

Her lips were firm but soft on his, igniting a fire that swept through his body. At first she gave him soft drugging kisses, before she deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue inside his mouth, exploring his mouth thoroughly. He clung to the bed sheets, holding his sheets in both of his hands simply trying to ignore the pleasure she was giving him with her tongue. She felt him harden against her and her belly quivered. She pressed into him, delighting in his groan. Then it was her tongue that was exploring his mouth and her hand stroking up and down the long hard length of him through his pants.

"So hard," she said, more to herself than to him.

She lifted herself slightly more on top of him, and guided his hands under her dress, stroking the inside of her thighs. Sasuke felt his excitement growing, and he knew he was ridiculously close to his own release, especially with the way she was still stroking him. This woman made him feel aroused and incompetent. She leaned her forehead against his. Technically, however, he wasn't going to ask her to share his bed anytime soon.

"Sasuke," she told him, "Your answer?"

She took his silence as a, yes. Her hands reached for his belt just as a hand snatched hers. Sakura cursed silently as Sakura's hands stilled. Neither of them moved. His hand tightened harder, more aggressive this time.

"Sakura." he said, still breathless.

"What?"

"I'm going to kill you," he said to Sakura, through gritted teeth.

He actually felt her smile against his neck. Yet she was horrified at the thought. With the way he gripped her wrist so tightly Sakura had no doubt. Yep, he was definitely going to kill her after this.

She put her hand on his arm. "Please let me do this." She sat up now, again brushing against his manhood, and took off her dress, showing him her bare breasts. She knew she was torturing him, right? She stood up, hooked her thumbs inside her lace panties and slowly worked them down her legs. Then she straddled him once more her hand on his chest telling him to not move. He turned his head away from the scene in front of him as she undressed. She held both hands against his cheeks turning him to look at her. His heart starting to beat a little bit faster. Her eyes were shining brightly, as they locked onto his.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's naked form, taking notice of the fact men and women's bodies were very different from each other. He closed his eyes and scooted away from her unconsciously.

She kissed him on the mouth again, before pressing soft kisses along his jaw line. Soon there wasn't a single minute where Sakura didn't kiss him. Or at least try to. She would go from gentle and be harsh and forceful, crashing her lips against the other, clashing together. Others, it was a soft subtle seduction. Hands still firmly holding him in place, but lips smoothly running over his own, Sucking gently, licking, caressing.

Then she set off down his body, kissing and licking every inch of him. The hand that had been gently caressing his sides abruptly pushed him back down on the bed. A hot mouth wasted no time in nibbling his ear lobe. A wandering pale hand trailed from his chest to his taught abdomen and navel all the way. He could feel her naked breasts sliding against his skin. She kissed his neck, and working her way down.

As Sakura continued, kissing and suckling, she concentrated on glowering at the man she was about to make love to. His eyes told her he didn't love her. Her rage at him was the only thing giving her the strength to do this right now. He was cold and heartless. The most handsome cold and heartless man she'd ever seen, but a cold heart man nonetheless. He looked far more sinful and erotic than anyone should. It was his fault that he made her feel this way.

The way he looked at her haunted her. It caused her own eyes to bleed and heart to crumble but Sakura pretended she didn't care. Instead she does the precise opposite of his desires, his wishes, and wants and holds him close. She sees it in his eyes that he doesn't want this. Doesn't want her. Sakura pretends not to ignore the guilty feeling and keeps caressing him and ignores the harsh sharingan from his eyes because she knows this is wrong. After a while he stops resisting it and relaxes but still not used to her touch.

She can feel his walls starting to fall apart and he accepts her touch without anymore words. They lay like that for a while, her touching him, and he is not responding to any of her caresses. Taking no part in the activity. He just lays there lifeless like a doll staring up at the ceiling or the opposite wall but still breathing. Sakura raised a hand to grip Sasuke's chin, and looked him in the eye. After a moment she eased up letting Sasuke move more freely. He didn't move, didn't talk, and just turned his head away. "Don't you dare look away."

The way he looked at her made her heart turn over in her chest and stomach to twist in painful knots. And Sakura realized that this thing they had going on was slowly killing them inside.

"I can't do this." Sakura suddenly stops and looks down at him sadly. "Why can't you love me the way I love you, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. "Why!" Sakura attacks him with fits and hard punches filled with despair and frustration. Sasuke chose not to fight her back; he just laid there welcoming the blows with a sick feeling of content. ""You… bastard…why won't you love me Sasuke?" Sakura said, her face heating with rage. She tackled him, she continued to hit him. Sasuke didn't even move to defend himself. She continued to hit him and shout the words over and over again.

"You just think I'm just a stupid fangirl? Is that it? You destroyed everything since the day you tossed me on a bench! You destroyed everything about me, my home, my friends, and now your just going to crush my heart again like some discarded piece of trash?" Sakura punched harder, but her hands wouldn't stop. Sasuke lay straddled beneath Sakura, making no move to stop her. Sakura didn't understand! Why was he letting her do this? What was he thinking? His face was an unreadable mask. What was he thinking? _Why can't I ever know what he's thinking?_

Her harsh blows became softer and slower as she hit him a few more times before she stopped. Only to grab him by the shoulders. She began to shake him as she yelled "Why can't you love me, why don't you want me?" She shook him faster and harder. "Tell me," she orders. "Tell me you love me."

"I can't."

That's it. That was his final answer. She slumps forward and lays on top of him in a desperate grip. Sobbing, her sore hands trembling holding her head in her hands. "What can I do to make you love me?" she cried, tears running down her face.

"Sakura?"

He was staring at her with a strange look on his face. Was that… pity? Sakura watched him waiting to see what he was going to do. Was he going to get dressed and throw her out and tell her he didn't love her? His skin was pale; chest sculpted wonderfully, muscles always tense. Why was he like that? Never once did he seem to relax.

"Sakura." The sound of her name sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. Sasuke was looking at her again, ruby eyes glittering in the dull light. She swallowed hard, afraid of what he might be about to do. She saw fatigue in him, running deeper than just the physical. He hid them well, but dark circles were starting to form under his eyes. That simple fact sent a jolt of fear into her heart. Sakura sat quietly, afraid to move.

It seemed an eternity before he finally looked to her and said, "Go ahead," he said quietly. Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "Just a little further. It's what you wanted, right?" A shiver went up her spine as he whispered her name. "Do it, and get it over with."

Sakura wanted to do that. But no matter how many times her brain told her hands to rip at the fabric harder, they did not move. Sakura's chest felt like it was constricting. She stared into Sasuke's eyes, eyes that remained passive. _Why? Why couldn't I do this? Why does my heart hurt so much?_ Sakura closed her eyes, feeling tears leak out again. She released her hold on him, sinking onto his chest, tears flowing freely. Sobs mixed with the sound of the rain. Sakura felt more warm streams travel down her face, and buried herself in his chest.

Their surroundings came back to them. The room had its murky appearance. The sound of her sobs in the room finally ceased. She had cried all the tears she had to give onto Sasuke's bare chest and she found in herself that she could cry no more. "From tomorrow onwards, I won't bother you anymore. And I'll give up my feelings for you." Sakura said quietly with less strength. Sakura glanced away as she dismounted him and sat on the edge with her back on him. As she stood up from the bed, gaining the freedom she desired, the moment itself became tense as her eyes were besieged by tears. She found herself slowing down, and a part of her almost waiting to be stopped. She shook her head free of such folly hopes and balled her hands into fists to keep herself from shaking.

She wished him 'good-night'.

The echo of the closed door broke him from his chain of thoughts. He let out a breath staring into darkness of the room. He basked and leaned deeper into the mattress of the bed. Sasuke closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat. His thoughts were conflicted, on one hand, to tell her of being the reason of these strange desires would no doubt make his thoughts come to peace. But then again, if news did spread, it would catch many assasins ears that want to kill him and would be hell of a mess to sort out of. That was danger for both the future and Konoha. For a moment the corners of these thoughts turn hazy. He didn't doubt that Sakura loved him. But still, he was incapable of it.

Sure. He accepted love from certain people who keep insisting that he opens up. Team 7. They have stayed with him during all his mistakes – even his biggest, most horrible one – and has loved him through his entire struggle. A part of him is thankful – the other part, the twelve year old Sasuke within him, wishes they would scream at him, hate him, leave him, like he deserved. But they never have and probably never will. Naruto and Sakura are his friends that have stuck with him through think and thin, even after all he had done to him. He cannot cry, he cannot feel, cannot eat, nor sleep and the one who is at fault is himself. The bond was never truely severed as much as he had thought it was. Tonight had proved that.

Sasuke haden't allowed love of any kind. Love hurts him and it hurts the people who love him. He lived a difficult life and he rather not pull innocent people into it. Look at his family. Look what happened to his father, mother, and his brother a family who with a warm, loving and gentle heart loved him. They died. And this is why Sasuke wanted to step away from love.

_Why… why do you act as if I deserve your love?_

No, Sasuke didn't want people to love him because people who do always suffer. So he steps away trying to put some distance between people and himself.

But he couldn't decline her love.

He was naïve, young and stupid. He may be an Uchiha genius but when it comes to social interaction he is just plain dumb. Sasuke started to appreciate the way her pink hair fell slightly into her green emerald eyes, began to dream about running his tongue along her fine, sharp features and he liked to hear her laugh. Sasuke was to busy with claiming to not love the woman that he didn't notice how he started to fall for her and suddenly all he desired was her too.

She spoke of loving him, of how much she wanted him, desired him and he could only listen because _I wasn't allowed to allow this._ The hope and longing he had built up during several months practically exploded within him as he understood his feelings were mutual. He looked nearly desperate panic in his eyes was evident; panic of possibly being rejected and no matter how much he wanted to scream, no. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to deny her. It would be denying himself and even though he was good at making the right choices…. How could he stand against something as powerful as this?

What is he supposed to say? A girl with strong strength confessing to a seventeen year old boy and that boy was him. A young kid missing two transplanted eyes, with a troubled past and probably even more troubled future. Sasuke didn't have experience. _Should I say I love her? Should I kiss her?_ They already have kissed of course, before Sakura tried to dismantle his body, but should he sort of, turn around, grab her neck and pull her lips to hers? He probably was not a very good kisser. Again, hell it's not like he had any experience. But Sakura… her kisses… give him this weird feeling thats unknown to him, who knew that anything that looked so incredibly annoying could feel so incredibly good? Sasuke lost the moment his smooth lips began sliding against hers the first time and when her tongue slipped through his eagerly parted lips...

Sasuke nearly lost it hits the side of his fist against the headboard of the bed.

_Oh hell…I can't deny it. _he wanted more. Sasuke doesn't usually beg. Okay. He doesn't ever, _ever_ beg and certainly not to Sakura. But it was her… it was her who turned him into _this._

Sasuke doesn't exactly feel very submissive and he is not the type to lay down and submit. But there's something about her that makes him want to squirm in anticipation. He never seen a side like this out of her before; all husky, deep and filled of lust. He _wanted_ to obey her; He _wanted_ to cooperate when she ordered him on the date. Being… nearly at her mercy is thrilling and letting her talk down at him and fight him with that inhuman strength of hers sends adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sasuke wanted more. He was afraid to love. People who love him suffer and when he loses them he suffers too. But for once in his life Sasuke didn't care, he decided to let his heart feel selfish just this once. And this time he'd be the one chasing after her.

She had wasted time being here with him. She had to leave him. Now.

"Sakura." His voice seemed low and gentle this time.

"I'm fine," Sakura said. "I was just about to leave." Sasuke looked skeptical. He knew it bothered her. Sakura looked at Sasuke and knew that he didn't believed her. She didn't even believe herself but there was nothing she could do. Missing work wasn't an option so it was a simple case of mind over matter, "Really, I'm fine. I'll be seeing you." Then she turned and hurried to go out the front door before this man could see her cry. His hand suddenly reached for her wrist, her skin burned as if his grasp on her was like hot metal to her skin.

"Let go." She mumbled but she didn't show any sign of a struggle to escape his hold. Making sure she wouldn't see his face. She didn't know if she could handle to see his flawless face.

His grip on her wrist tightened and then his eyes flicked up to meet hers and said in a low voice, "No." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Dammit…let go!" Sakura whispered. She whipped around aiming a chakra filled punch at his face only for it to be caught. Sakura relized she left herself wide open for an attack as Sasuke's hand was about to deliver a side fist punch to her temple. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the impact knowing it was futile to dodge or block in her current position. But there was no pain. Why wasn't there any pain? Cautiously she opened her eyes to see his hand snaked suddenly around her shoulders and pulled her into a one-arm hug and held her close where she felt his lips by her ear.

"This…is to apologize…"

Before she can react, he grabs her chin and yanks her head farther toward him, twisting her neck painfully as she was left startled the second his lips captured hers her whole body went ridged with surprise, but after a few seconds of his tongue's gentle prodding, she relaxed her body and slightly and parted her lips for him. Sasuke was beginning to get the hang of this, and he turned more confident. Instantly Sasuke deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth with his own. Sakura massaged her tongue against his timidly, still unsure of herself but Sasuke moved his hand from her chin to stroke her cheek, giving her much needed encouragement. Feeling bolder, Sakura allowed her tongue to sweep over his even, perfect teeth before returning to wrestle more aggressively with Sasuke's own tongue. Matching her pace, he drew her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it softly, forcing a soft mewl of pleasure from the back of Sakura's throat.

Slowly she backed away dazed from the Uchiha who smirked slightly.

Sakura still had her mouth open "You just kissed me!" Sakura exclaimed. _Why?_ _Why am I like this?_ _How could I care for him, after everything he'd done? He'd killed thousands of people… hurt Naruto… tried to kill me more than oncel… how could I care for a monster like him?_ Tears stung her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. He'd reduced her to this, a grown woman crying like a child. She leaned back against the wall, her chest feeling constricted. Why couldn't he have just killed her? Why did he kiss her when he told her didn't love her...unless...

"You love me don't you?" Sakura questioned, a smile now on her face.

Sasuke didn't respond but only gave a smirk. And then she was in his arms and he was kissing her so slowly, and with so much heat that she felt as if her body might explode into flames at any moment. As his tongue dipped into her mouth, she moaned and moved into him, finding it easy to wrap her legs around him. The hot hard length of him pushed against her aching and sensitive core. He groaned and moved against her. The friction was so erotic, and so not enough to satisfy her.

He broke their kiss for a moment to zip the zipper down between her chest and stomach of her dress. As it fell down she felt the breeze on her bare breasts, felt her nipples harden in response, saw his eyes darken, and moaned as he brushed his thumbs across the taut peaks. Her body jerked in response, thrusting against him. His hard length rubbed against her again, making her need that much deeper; that much stronger.

He dipped his head and captured one of her nipples in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around it, before turning his attention to her other breast. Her head went back as he feasted on her. One hand stroked her breast now as the other hand moved down to cup her sex, caressing her through her dress. He moved the material aside, so he could touch her better. He gently played with her, caressing and stroking softly at first, then faster and firmer, sliding his finger inside of her. She stopped moving altogether, drawing in short shallow breaths as she felt the sensations in her body building, her heart beating uncontrollably as she closed her eyes and waited for the release that was so close.

"Oh God, Sasuke," she cried out, her hips jerking spasmodically as her orgasm crashed over her. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply. She could barely breathe when he wrenched his mouth away from hers.

"I need to be inside you, Sakura. Now." Anyone else would have heard those words as a demand, but she heard his question.

She clung to him, feeling completely and utterly liquefied after that orgasm.

"Yes," was all she said to him. She studied his face, looking for any sign of hesitation, but he knew she would find none.

"No regrets?" she asked him.

"No regrets," he answered.

How could he know what he would feel tomorrow? He didn't. What he did know was that he needed her; wanted her more than her next breath. Sasuke had awakened a burning desire and hunger in him that he was still getting used to, and he hadn't learned to control it yet; he hadn't learned to resist his need for her. And so willingly he resigned himself to falling head first into this experience of going to bed with the one he loved.

He released her, and she wondered for a moment where he was going before she watched him as he led her into his bedroom. They hurried inside, her body still hot and aroused from his touch, her insides still aching for him. They barely made it more than two steps at a time without him grabbing her and kissing her. Inside the room, he held out his hand to her. She walked over and gave her hand to him, letting him pull her into him. He stopped for a moment to give her a particularly bone melting kiss.

She watched as his gaze raked over her, heating every inch of her flesh. Her bra was still hanging on underneath her breasts, so she unhooked it at the back and let it also drop to the floor. This was goin to be their first time together, she imagined herself filled with nerves and overcome with shyness. Now though, she was filled with so much desire for the man in front of her that she felt no inhibition. She proceeded to slide down her panties and step out of those so that she was naked and ready for her lover.

Then his hands were on her and his mouth was on her, possessive and hungry, and all she could do was feel; feel how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him. She put her mouth to his shoulder, brushing a kiss there, before letting herself taste his flesh, loving the way he said her name so roughly when she did something he liked. She stroked his upper body with her hands, before flicking her tongue over one of his nipples and blowing on it. She was rewarded with his quick intake of breath.

She hadn't even been aware Saske had been moving them towards the bed until she felt the mattress behind her knees. She fell backwards. Sasuke followed her onto the bed. He kissed her deep and hard on the mouth before he licked and nipped his way down her body. She trembled, when he licked around her navel, and couldn't help the small moan that escaped her as his mouth moved lower and lower still, until he was between her legs giving her a far more intimate kiss. She tried not to twist and buck, as his tongue worked her back up to a climax. She looked down her body to see him looking back at her, as he did exquisite things to her with his tongue. She came harder this time, and when he re-emerged he was wearing a look of pure male satisfaction.

"I need you," she told him desperately, because it still wasn't enough. Now that they'd started she didn't even know if she would ever have enough of him. After two orgasms tonight her body felt even hungrier for him. She reached out to grab him, relieved that somewhere along the way, he'd shed his own shorts. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him, stopping only to collect his pre-cum on the palm of her hand so she could rub her hand up and down the length of him more easily. He stopped her quickly though, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Then take me," he told her with a smile, "I'm all yours."

She grinned back at him. It was the first time she'd ever heard him sound so pressed for control and she liked very much that he was so affected by what they were doing.

"It's alright Sasuke, I trust you." He looked surprised for a minute. She did trust him, she realized, but she also wanted to feel him inside of her. "I love you," she told him.

He gave her a hot lingering kiss before he positioned himself between her legs, and Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips, and waited for him to enter her. No matter how much she had thought about the moment, or felt she was ready, nothing prepared her for the swift emotion that lodged itself in her throat as he thrust into her powerfully, joining them so completely. The emotion of finally having him inside of her, of everything she'd felt for him up until now, combined with the physical pleasure he was giving her, made her close her eyes. She wanted to shut out some of the intensity she was feeling but the way he was moving inside of her made her feel everything so acutely; inside her heart, inside her body. She felt the tension in her body mounting and felt her muscles start to squeeze around him. They came together as he thrust into her and cried out her name. It was such a shattering feeling that Sakura was surprised to find herself still in one piece at the end of it.

When he withdrew from her, she felt very cold. Noticing her shiver, he tucked her in against him and pulled a blanket over them. Neither Sasuke's body heat, or the blanket, however, could shut-out the cold she was experiencing. Her question had still been unanswered. Sex with Sasuke had been absolutely positively shattering, and she wouldn't hesitate in the slightest to do it all over again.

The two of them laid together quietly.

He wasn't the perfect by any means, but he tried to be. He made mistakes but Sakura was quick to bring him up to speed when he put a foot wrong. He was still learning how to love someone and the start of their relationship was a work in progress that he would never take for granted. She was his best friend, the love of his life and he loved her more and more every day.

"I love you, Sakura," he told her now.

Sakura looked at the man who was giving her the best kisses in the world. Before e had kept telling her that he didn't loved her, but his actions spoke volumes of his love for her. She couldn't help but feel adored, pampered and appreciated every day. If she had ever been locked onto one guy that didn't love her, as Ino had suggested, she certainly wasn't anymore. Their relationship was full of love. Sakura couldn't help thinking that everything about the journey that had led them here had been worth it. Their love was one that would last forever.

"It's about time you admitted it."

* * *

**Another update of an unedited version! I know it's late but here it is. Sorry for the long wait! You my readers have waited so patiently this is my thanks and apologies to you. This chapter was very long and I didn't know what to write about that is why it took so long for me to update this. Once I get the edited version, I'm going to put it up. Also about Chapter 5. I read the reviews and a few people were confused as to why Sasuke just like randomly flipped out, out of nowhere and the conversation led to the Sharingan. To tell you the truth I don't know either! haha =) I just thought it would be cute or something or another. But I'll definitely fix Chapter 5 for you guys. I mean I had to find some way to get them into bed together. The whole getting drunk and leading to sex sounded too original, too out of character, and just plain gross to my liking. Don't be to harsh I'm fragil! This is my first lemon. ^W^Thank you again for reading. You guys rock! Tell my what you guys thank of this chapter alright? I love your reviews!**


End file.
